It is known to use above-ground fences when controlling livestock or other animals to keep the animals within a desired area. These above-ground fences may take a variety of forms, such as post fences, barbed wire fences, and electrical fences which are energized with a low level electrical pulse. Further, animal control systems are known which implement buried wires, commonly known as invisible fences. These invisible fences include a transmitter which generates a coded signal that is radiated by a wire loop antenna which is buried a few inches underground and which defines an area in which the animal is to be contained or from which the animal is to be restricted. However, both of these systems involve the costly installation of a physical structure that requires maintenance, is exposed to the elements, is difficult or impossible to move, and is costly to install.
Furthermore, it is often necessary to monitor the physical conditions of livestock or other animals in order to keep the animals healthy and minimize losses among a herd. This information is difficult to gather from animals if they are not kept in a centralized location and typically involves the employ of trained professionals, such as veterinarians. Thus, there is a need for a cost effective approach to controlling and restricting the location of livestock or other animals, while also being able to monitor an animal's health and physical condition.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the above-identified problems.